


The Tiger and the Fool

by xpityx



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Shimadacest, somewhat dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 22:08:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11217234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xpityx/pseuds/xpityx
Summary: Hanzo always knew when his brother wanted something.





	The Tiger and the Fool

 

The panels closest to the edge of the sliding doors were made of a lighter paper than the rest: bone white rather than faded cream. A slight twinge of annoyance flicked through Hanzo whenever he noticed, and he noticed often, as it was an inevitable reminder of his brother's tendency to put his hand through the panels when sliding the doors open in haste or over-excitement. Or when he was in a temper.

 

Which was also, unfortunately, often.

 

He almost suspected that one of the elders was bribing a member of the household to replace the panels with lighter paper, as a reminder to Hanzo that each time his brother failed to live up to the Shimada name, so too did Hanzo. Or perhaps that was too subtle even for members of a 300 year-old organisation... Hanzo paused just inside his rooms as he considered the thought, before shaking his head slightly. His last meeting with the elders had shaken him, that was all: he had not expected them to be so brazen in their censure over his brother's failure to attend yet another meeting. He had passed it off as a result of the unsuccessful attempt to assassinate his brother that had occurred two weeks ago. It had been a minor scuffle with two idiots armed with kitchen knives, and was most likely a result of Genji's tendency to cheat at cards and therefore not something that would truly result in his absence from his duties. It had not stopped his younger brother from stumbling home at 4am the morning before last, for example.

 

And, of course, here Genji was, curled across his bed and feigning sleep. Hanzo was currently indulging his brother in his various attempts at subterfuge – he was waiting for a more opportune moment to let Genji know that his pretence at sleep was not as well-crafted as he thought it to be. Hanzo flicked his eyes over his younger brother before tamping down the last of his annoyance and leaning over the edge of the bed to wrap a hand around a warm ankle.

 

“Genji?” Hanzo shook him, none-too lightly, “You missed the meeting.”

 

Genji fluttered his eyelashes and stretched in reply, laughter lines creasing the sides of his eyes as he caught Hanzo briefly consider his tensed muscles as he did so.

 

“Sorry, anija, I forgot.” He sounded anything but, of course, as he crawled to where Hanzo stood, hesitated for an instant, then placed a brazen kiss on his brother's frowning mouth.

 

They had started this game, if that's what it was, long enough ago that Hanzo could do nothing but follow the steps whenever Genji initiated it, and now was no exception. He let himself be turned and sat on the bed, Genji kneeling between his open legs, kissing apologies into the flesh he bared as he pushed his elder brother's formal robes down and off.

 

“Let me make it up to you,” Genji was murmuring, alternating delicate licks and sharp, bruising bites along the inside of Hanzo's thighs.

 

Hanzo was ashamed to admit that once it had become clear that Genji was not going to attend the meeting, he had felt his stomach drop in anticipation: he had been sure that it was a ruse of a mistake, nothing but an excuse for what they were about to do. He wanted to find a way to tell Genji that all he need do is ask him and Hanzo would offer himself in whatever way his brother wanted, but the words always stuck in his throat. In the cold light of dawn as he rose each day to begin his kata, he sometimes wondered if they were even the truth.

 

Hanzo was pulled back into the here and now as Genji swallowed down his cock in one sudden movement and he fought to keep a moan behind his gritted teeth. He could feel Genji's grin, as this had also become part of the game: getting Hanzo, the good son, the honoured heir, to writhe and moan his brother's name. Hanzo hunched over and wove his fingers through Genji's fine hair, his thumbs resting on the hollowed out curves of his cheeks, struggling to keep his breathing under control as his brother tongued the slit of his cock. Genji pulled off with an obscene, wet sound and looked up at his elder brother.

 

“Tell me what you want, anija.” He made it sound like a reasonable question, but they both knew what Hanzo wanted, and they both knew that Genji would make him ask first.

 

Hanzo looked off to the side whilst Genji leant upwards to press a bite to the meat of his shoulder. Not enough to leave a mark that couldn't be explained, but enough to keep his elder brother's attention focused where it should be.

 

“You know what I want.” Hanzo tried, and then took a sharp breath as Genji squeezed his cock in warning.

 

Hanzo had learnt to control his reactions before his teens, but he found himself growing warm now and hoped that at least he wasn't blushing. He swallowed and made himself look his brother in the eye.

 

“Fuck me.”

 

He made it a demand rather than a question, as if that would save him from shame.

 

Genji smiled, more than a little sly, and rewarded him with a kiss. They continued to exchange open-mouthed kisses as Genji coaxed him backwards until Hanzo was fully on the bed, a pillow beneath his hips. He watched as his younger brother spread lube on his fingers and began to prep him, feeling further and further away from the powerful young man that had walked into the room not twenty minutes ago.

 

Genji fucked first one finger, then two, slowly in and out as he alternated biting and licking Hanzo's nipples until they were red and sore. Hanzo was unable to stop himself squirming, but he neither moaned or said his brother's name despite the onslaught. Genji finally placed the tip of his cock at his entrance, then bent forward so he loomed over his brother and licked his lips.

 

“Beg me to fuck you and I will behave for a week.”

 

Hanzo was briefly stunned. The proverb of having a tiger by the tail came to him, but he was unsure which of them was the tiger and which was the fool that grabbed the tail. He wanted to be angry, he could feel an echo of it rolling beneath his skin: he was the first born son, and a Shimada _did not_ _beg_. But he also knew that he had begged before. Not when this started, that had been all Genji, saying sorry over and over for some forgotten slight as he had pinned Hanzo to the door and shoved his hand into his older brother's expensive slacks, bringing him off in under two minutes. No, the first time Genji had fucked him. Hanzo had been drunk, not as drunk as he had acted, perhaps, but it had been enough to let him ask his younger brother for what he'd so desperately wanted. Then Genji had made him ask again, and again, until Hanzo had murmured his request over and over whilst Genji had folded him almost in half and fucked him roughly. He hadn't been able to sit at all the next day, and had avoided his brother for a week.

 

He could feel that Genji wanted something more than this from him, more than his humiliation, and more than whatever this _thing_ was that they were doing, but he was at a loss as to what. It was no secret that his parents had indulged his younger brother past what the elders had thought appropriate. That they, limited though their knowledge was, thought Hanzo did the same. He had a brief urge to laugh: _if only they knew!_ There had been a Shimada that had fucked his sister, somewhere in the sordid history of the clan, but he couldn't at this moment think what had become of him in the end.

 

He swallowed, throat clicking with dryness."Please", he rasped, "please, fuck me, Genji."

 

Genji slid half way in and clenched his jaw.

 

"Again," he demanded.

 

It was easier this time, "please, Genji."

 

The words Hanzo had forced out had seemingly taken his control with them, and he half moaned as his brother bottomed out. Genji began to move, deep, powerful thrusts that missed his prostate so completely that it had to be purposeful. Hanzo subtly shifted to get a better angle, but Genji adjusted his thrusts once Hanzo had finally gotten him close enough to where he wanted the pressure. Hanzo made a discontented sound in the back of his throat as Genji deftly kept moving at just the wrong angle, baring his teeth at his older brother in something that was possibly meant to be a grin.

 

For a time there was only the sound of their harsh breathing, and flesh hitting flesh, until Genji finally leaned into Hanzo's leg where he had it over his shoulder, and began to hit his prostate with every stroke. Hanzo did moan then, scrabbling at the sheets and vaguely aware that his brother was talking to him.

 

“Say it again.”

 

“P- please!”

 

Genji speeded up, snapping his hips in a punishing rhythm.

 

"Tell me you love me."

 

Struggling to make sense of what was being asked of him, Hanzo managed to make himself gasp out the words, "love you, ah!... don't stop." He arched his back, as helpless as he ever got, lost in his own pleasure as Genji's thrusts became increasingly erratic as they both came within seconds of each other.

 

They lay together, panting, long enough for Genji to soften and slip from him as he rolled to his side next to Hanzo. For his part, Hanzo remained on his back with his eyes closed, trying to regain some kind of equilibrium.

 

As his breathing eased into something resembling normalcy, he realised that Genji was waiting for something. Usually Genji was exultant after they fucked: teasing his older brother until Hanzo either got up to shower or threw him out of his room. This Genji, who lay quietly on his side, was unnerving.

 

“What is it?” Hanzo finally demanded.

 

Genji kept his eyes downcast, but he stopped his hand where he had been running it up and down Hanzo's side.

 

“Kim told me something worrying last night,” Genji paused, before continuing in a slightly quieter tone, “he said that three weeks ago, Tanabe had asked to be updated whenever my schedule changed.”

 

Kim Du-han was a relatively new recruit who had risen quickly through the ranks to the position of a household guard. He was quick with a blade but always kept his temper in check. Hanzo liked him not only for his skills and temperament, but also for his deep loyalty to Genji. In contrast, the Tanabe in question was Tanabe Hiroo, second born son of an elder, Tanabe Kazuo, and hated by one Shimada Genji for reasons so numerous that Hanzo had stopped listening whenever Genji railed about one thing or another the young man had done.

 

It was a good story: one trusted man's word against another's, and therefore impossible to refute. Genji had made no mention of the assassination attempt, but a mere suggestion of betrayal would be all that was needed had it been Hanzo under threat. However, risk to Genji, and how it was dealt with, was entirely under Hanzo's influence.

 

His brother looked directly at him for the first time since he had told Hanzo to beg: he looked afraid. Hanzo closed his eyes and gathered Genji to his side, the naked length of him warm and sticky with sweat and come. He thought of a hundred reasons why the Tanabe family would never risk angering Hanzo; he thought of their unwavering loyalty to the continuation of the Shimada name; he thought of Tanabe Kazou's careful words in today's meeting, suggesting that perhaps Genji would benefit from a firmer hand to guide him as a compromise with those who wished for the younger Shimada to be dealt with once and for all. He thought of Genji: his easy laugh and the way he curled on his side when he slept, he thought of his petty grudges and his feigned fear. He thought that perhaps this would be the first of many such manipulations, and finally he wondered where it would end.

 

He knew now who was the tiger and who was the fool.

 

Hanzo hesitated for a moment longer, then turned to kiss his brother.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by the ever delightful [SlumberousTrash ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlumberousTrash/pseuds/SlumberousTrash). 
> 
> I have a [tumblr](http://xpityx.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
